


Double Date

by beachcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Starsky & Hutch, The Professionals
Genre: Crossover, Holidays, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beachcomber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting, alters a day and night’s events, for a pair of partners, working in the law enforcement profession…….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

Whilst overlooking the River Thames Starsky kicked off a conversation with Hutch.

“Now that were here in England for a brief vacation why don’t we check out some of its finest secret organisations you know, the ones that get the really bad guys, what do ya reckon to it buddy? This free time is proving un-event-full.”

Hutch said. “Starsk I know you mean well but don’t you think it would be a bit like they say over here being on a busman’s holiday if your really asking my opinion pal?”

“But Hutch were not even busmen and besides I rather like the idea of a trip around this fair city on one of those open top excursions.”

“So Starsk do I take it you’ve given up on the search for secret organisations already? Not that we could have found any anyway if they are supposed to be secret.”

“Ohh erm yeh I mean no ohh I’ve lost it now.”

“Starsky you never had it to begin with pal so you don’t have to feel the need to bust a gut over it ok buddy.”  
“Guess your right Hutch we’d never hit on any real car chases with only one day in town anyway.”  
Hutch answered him. “I’m with you 100 % on that one, we get enough fast paced action in the rat race back home.”

Just at that opportune moment a sleek silver Ford Capri drew up alongside them. Bodie rolled down the window and spoke. “Hey there you guys doing anything special right now? We need to make up a foursome for a card game, were on our way to a casino right now only a short drive from here.” 

Starsky said. “Hey Hutch sounds intriguing to me plus there’s safety in numbers right you comin or what.”

“I’m gonna choose what.” 

“Aww don’t be like that, nothing ventured nothing gained as the saying goes.” 

“Ohh kay you win we’ll take a ride with these two English dudes but your gonna owe me big time buddy.”

Bodie said. “Game on boys get in.”

They get in the car behind Bodie and Doyle. 

“ Hey Bodie, sounds like we’ve got ourselves a couple of all-American citizens for back seat drivers, more than we bargained for hope we havnt bitten off more than we can chew!”

“Well don’t look at me sunshine how was I to know before I pulled up over here.” 

Doyle continued. “ Ok let’s show them how we get thing done over here, ok you two you’re in for the joy-ride of your life, step on it Bodie you’re the driving force in this partnership.” 

Bodie readily obliges. 

Doyle spoke. “Bodie we havnt thought this through properly, shouldn’t we be taking a couple of our own guys on this assignment we might need back up if we come up with something, so why are we risking taking tourists with us when we could seriously land them in some deep shit.?”

Hutch said. “Don’t mind us gentlemen were only half in this conversation.” 

Bodie replied. “Ohh boy sorry time for some belated introductions I reckon I’m Bodie he’s Doyle nice to meet you.”

Starsky said “Yeh me to, I mean I’m Starsky he’s Hutch.”

Hutch said. “ Anyway Bodie do you mind telling us what the hell were really here for id like some answers if it’s all the same to you.” 

Bodie answered him. “Oh well time to come clean in actual fact were going on a stake out at the casino and erm.” 

Starsky interrupted. “Wow you mean you guys are the real British fuzz or something.” 

Doyle smiled. “Or something yeh!” 

Hutch looking troubled. “Well id just like to know what we’ve let ourselves in for.”

Starsky in his favourite accent. “Yeh shweet-heart give us the real goods on this showdown at the ok casino will ya please guys.” 

Bodie spoke. “Well in fact we are both CI5s two top agents!”

Doyle interrupted him. “Not exactly true! I’m the best and he’s second best.” 

Bodie continued. “Look Angel-fish, don’t keep getting ides above your station let’s just say that were both the best they have to offer.”

Starsky spoke in enthusiasm. “This is amazing Hutch.” 

Hutch interrupted him. “What my good buddy here is trying to say is that before you two picked us up we were toying with the idea of seeking out some of your country’s secret organisations, in fact we are both Detective Sergeant’s back in the good ole U.S of A.”

 

Doyle spoke loudly. “Incredible so we’ve got some back up without knowing it.”

Bodie spoke, bragging. “Ahem just one of my many achievements in being able to know by instinct what to look for in recruiting innocent bystanders to our worthy cause.” 

 

Doyle said laughing. “Yeh right pull the other one it just might have bell bottoms on!” 

Starsky said. “Ohh kay let’s get this show on the road, who are the real bad guys to lookout for.” 

Bodie answered him. “Were not 100% sure, if we see anything suspicious, we just keep our eyes peeled, and carry on playing our cards right, right Doyle?”

“Right Bodie.”  
Bodie carried on. “Ok let’s get this show off the open road now and get down to the real business at hand.”

As they reached the casino door there was a notice attached to it saying…  
Casino closed due to un-for-seen circumstances sorry for any inconvenience to our clientele. 

Doyle thumped the door in frustration. “Would you believe it another flaming assignment put in the cold storage I’m feeling frost bitten already, let’s get outa here Bodie.”

“You wish! Not tonight Raymondo, I’m goin nowhere we can fill the old man in tomorrow I’m really looking forwards to our luxurious accommodation for a change he can whistle for the next job all he wants right now.” 

Doyle replied. “Suppose so mate.”

Hutch said to Starsky. “Why dont we stay over in this hotel as well, wanna do that buddy?

“Sounds good to me Hutch, I’m with you buddy.” 

Bodie said. “Well coincidently we have a suite booked so you two are more than welcome to join us it consists of two double bedrooms en suite and a separate lounge area.” 

Starsky jumped in.” Hey Hutch, what’s an en suite when It’s at home?” 

Dont be a real dummy Starsk, its adjoining bathroom facilities to each bedroom.” 

“Neat! I’ve never heard the little boy’s room called that before you learn something new every day.”

“You just havnt been around enough buddy I still need to further your education.”

Starsky said with enthusiasm. “Amen to that! Any good entertainment on offer at this venue guys?” 

Doyle said. “Well yeh there’s always a bar open for a right good ole piss up.” 

Bodie butted in. “Plus a cabaret line up packed full of breath-taking dancing beauty’s to boot!” 

Starsky said. “Hey Hutch, I didn’t bring any boots do ya think they will let me throw my plimsolls on stage instead?” 

Doyle, amused whispering to Bodie. “Looks like someone’s really put the boot in there!” 

Bodie answered him. “Leave it out Angel-fish, best foot forwards eh, first things first we’ll check in and head to the bar to check out the menu I’m famished.” 

Doyle replied. “Me to, hey you two happy with A’ La Carte tonight?” 

Starsky spoke. “Hmmm food for thought does it come with a side order of anchovy’s?” 

Hutch said. “Starsk ha ha, was I saying earlier about your education!"

“Hey what did I do?” 

“Nothin pal just relax ok.”

Bodie said. “Ahem, well if Doyle’s putting the Carte before the horse food-wise! I myself am more inclined to A’ La Mode, just another F word.” 

Doyle laughed. “Stop horsing around Bodie.”

Bodie said. “Anyway these two are hilarious to so it’s gonna be a laugh a minute.” 

“Yeh mate I guess so but I was counting my minutes for it to be just the two of us for tonight’s stop-over.”

“Yeh me to sunshine, but we can’t back out of the deal now I was the dealer in this game remember?”

A good time was had by all that evening and all four staggered intoxicated into the lift, whilst in there Starsky said. 

“Hey Doyle why does Bodie keep on calling you Angel-fish?” 

“Because he’s always fishing for complements from me and hardly ever gets a bite that answer your question mate?”

Starsky said. “Hell yeh.” 

They arrived at their suite and without wasting any time with formalities they just proceeded straight to their pre-arranged bedrooms. 

With Starsky and Doyle now well into the land of dreams, Bodie and Hutch both staggered aimlessly into the lounge area adjoining both their bedrooms, still too worse for wear to strike up a conversation, they collapsed into the large comfy armchairs, drifting into a half sleeping state, only to awaken shortly after by the annoying sounds of mutual snoring. 

Both Bodie and Hutch made it back to bed, un-fortunate for them all, they had walked off in the wrong direction's, thus ending up in the wrong bed, cosying up to the wrong bushy-haired partner! 

The following morning, to everyone’s horror, it was a case of red faces all round.

Apology's accepted, Bodie and Hutch were feeling, really thank-full that they had all been far to inebriated in the heat of that moment, the previous night, to take things any further!  
Goodbyes said, it was going to be one night, that none of these four guys, were ever likely to forget...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note.  
> Old material from both these shows can be found in U.K. Fanzine, Enigma.  
> The Best of The Professionals.  
> And...  
> The Best of Starsky and Hutch.  
> Sandy.


End file.
